1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detonator for the electrical ignition of detonating materials, in particular explosives.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A detonator for the direct electrical ignition or detonation of secondary explosives has already become known from German Pat. No. 16 46 337. This detonator relates to a gap-pole member, the gap of which is bridged by a thin and at least semi-conductive layer. In order to achieve a high ignition quality for the secondary explosive, the grain size distribution of the explosive is so selected that at least the portion of the secondary explosive which lies against the semi-conductive layer possesses specific surfaces in the range of between 300 and 10,000 cm.sup.2 /g.
The disadvantage of this known arrangement, on the one hand, lies in the quite complicated construction of the gap-pole member which has a gap width for the pole member of between 20 and a few 100.mu., which sets demands for finely-precisioned mechanical components for the manufacturing devices and, resultingly, renders the detonator more expensive. On the other hand, the mounting and contacting of the semi-conductive layer represents an additional expensive and complex manufacturing procedure. Furthermore, the dependable functioning of this known prior art detonator requires an accurate knowledge of the grain size distribution of the employed secondary explosive, the desired fine granularity and, in effect, specific surface must be achieved through grinding of the commercially available secondary explosive.